overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Player
Player (プレイヤー, Pureiyā) is the generic term used to refer gamers of DMMO-RPG and YGGDRASIL. In the New World, they are treated as either a race by Evileye, or a God by the Slane Theocracy. Background Players are gamers that use their game avatars to play in the virtual world, YGGDRASIL from behind a type of console known as the Neural Nano-Interface. For some unexplained reason, a number of players from YGGDRASIL have seemingly been transported to the New World at different periods in time. Though their exact player name is not always known like "Surshana," they can still be labeled as such with an alias or title be it "God of Death" or his group called the "Six Great Gods." The reason behind a player's nickname was due to their renowned legacy passed down in the New World through history or legends. Because of that, there were a particular group of players in the far-off past who are coined with the name "Eight Greed Kings" because of their own greed. In the New World, the existence of players are only known to a select few ranging from one's descendants, countries to their adversaries. Even those who know the term "player" fail to understand the true meaning behind the name and its identity. The players from YGGDRASIL have embedded themselves in the New World throughout history, inspiring legends and myths about their godly powers. In addition, the existence of particular tier level of spells is also connected to players who made their presence known by a few New World Inhabitants. Thanks to the Eight Greed Kings and Six Great Gods, Evileye is aware about the existence of 10th tier while the Slane Theocracy's Cardinals believes Super-Tier Spells to be 11th tier. Moreover, players are often regarded in the New World as not only legendary figures to people's view, but as gods by other religious factions that were founded to worship them. The players would sometimes play a major role in changing the New World's history through every so forth and then once a century. What those players usually brought with them are new system of magic, ideas, and items from YGGDRASIL to renovate the New World under their standard. Thus, Tier Magic brought forth about technological and social change to most inhabitants' way of life as modern Magic Casters. They would also commonly arrived in the scene of disastrous events like annihilation of the human race as the weakest race, and Demon Gods Unrest. Six hundred years ago, the Six Great Gods were supposedly the first group of players that introduced the system of Tier Magic, corrupting Wild Magic to become difficult in usage. What followed after these players' arrival were the second group of players known as the Eight Greed Kings. This group led to the near annihilation of the Dragon Lords, leaving very few of them alive to this day such as the Platinum Dragon Lord. Two hundred years earlier prior to the present time, there were two players among the Thirteen Heroes, who even went on to become an inspiring role model for the next generation of new adventurers to follow after. It was due to the exploits of their tales of defeating the Evil Deities and saving the world from destruction. YGGDRASIL Since players can't create a second character in the game, they had to make the most of their one avatar. This means picking the right racial levels and class levels of their choice to power up. The average player would develop their characters through trial and error. The aim of most players was power, or to fully develop the abilities of a non-combat profession such as cooking or alchemy or the like. Better yet, it is part of a player's goal of creating a dream build for their avatar character by either min-maxing or role-playing. When level 100 players went out grinding, they mainly used spells that were 8th-tier and up. Normally, the amount of spells a player can know at max is 300, but it can be raised higher by either a cash item or racial-like bonus abilities. On the other hand, there were many websites with false information on YGGDRASIL spread by players, especially the ones where contributors could freely edit in their information. All of this is because knowledge was look upon as one's source for power in YGGDRASIL. As a result, most players would not disclose what they had learned to the masses, whom they did not know or trust. Therefore, if one saw a piece of valuable, highly sought-after information, one could be sure that there was some kind of scheme behind it. Moreover, there were two main types of characters in YGGDRASIL. This include either those who specialized in a certain field, or those whose abilities were evenly distributed. In the former case, even if one learned about an enemy, they would still have a hard time dealing with them if the information did not pertain to their specialty. While in the latter case however, they might somehow find a way to deal with them, but given the even spread of their foe’s abilities, said countermeasures against them would not be foolproof. Apparently, players also have access to creator tools for various purposes, but had to be bought separately with their money. Using the creator tools, players could freely alter the appearances of their weapons and armor, interior data, character visuals, and advanced settings of in-game residences or home. If they're in a guild with a guild base, players may even go as far as using the creator tools to customize their own NPCs accordingly while creating one. Similar to themselves, players can programmed their NPCs, detailing their appearances, backstories, racial levels or class levels. Through designing their NPCs, players' ideal may possibly also aligned with creating a dream build for that particular character and the kinds of powers it used. Legacy Due to the inhuman power wielded by the players, the New World inhabitants believe them to be people, who have awaken godlike power from within themselves. Possessing the bodies and equipment of their avatar, players possess overwhelming powers and abilities that make them essentially walking natural disasters. In some instances, they were those like the Slane Theocracy, who worshiped them as gods or else the Six Great Gods precisely. Those that possessed the bloodline of a player were called Godkins, essentially regarded as demigods and their descendants, inheriting the genes from them. There is also one individual like Evileye, who regarded players as a special race in the New World. Furthermore, the players were the ones, who transformed human society into becoming a dominant race. They have also made the native inhabitants in the New World less reliant on using neither Wild Magic or Runecraft and more reliant towards Tier Magic instead as it was introduced by the Six Great Gods. The Eight Greed Kings are said to be one of the few besides the Six Great Gods, who increasingly spread the existence of Rank Magic further into the New World. A player's legacy left by them in the New World are their equipment and other items that became a center of everyday uses for many adventurers. These ancient relics like the Nameless Book of Spells for example is said to be worth a country alone. Known Players in the New World * Six Great Gods (600 years ago) ** Surshana ** Alah Alaf * Eight Greed Kings (500 years ago) * One Killed by the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord (300 years ago) * Two members of the Thirteen Heroes (200 years ago) * Minotaur Sage (200 years ago) * Ainz Ooal Gown (Present-) Trivia * It seems that the Slane Theocracy holds a monopoly on the legacies left by the past players and their ancient relics. * Players were responsible for introducing many magical advances and real world items like the katana to the New World. * Noticeably, Ainz has already taken into clear consideration that players had arrived to the New World centuries ago before he did. * It has been confirmed by Ainz that even in the New World, one can not pass level 100 once it has been reached. * The player term 'leveling up' has been distorted to 'lair-bellup' by the warriors of the New World. * In YGGDRASIL, once players reached high levels, they could use a variety of spells and skills to conceal their entire party and infiltrate together. * A top-class player could not only deflect a boss’ attacks without harm, but even respond with a counterattack of their own. For instance, Touch Me is one of those very players who could do that. * The only ones in the New World who knew about the existence of players are the Platinum Dragon Lord, Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, Rigrit, Evileye and Slane Theocracy. Gallery Category:Terminology